


Save Me

by Winterette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cas on Dean, Hand Jobs, M/M, Motel, No Spoilers, Smut, partially clothed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterette/pseuds/Winterette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean falls prey to a very picky succubus and Castiel wants save him, especially because it means entertaining dean...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written smut, it was fun to say the least! I appreciate constructive criticism if you know how to make this even hotter ;)

“What the hell do you mean I can't stop her?"

Dean paced the motel room, a harsh scowl on his features. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He was being stalked by a damn _succubus?_ _He’d killed one before, but it was weak, barely a succubus at all._ There was one way to get rid of a succubus this powerful, and without the right exorcism incantation neither Sam nor Dean would be able to do it.

But there was a way to get her off your trail.

"Dean, look, we'll find another way. I'll go do some research. In the meantime, don't leave this room. We already know the connection between her vics, attractive males that haven’t engaged in sexual activity in at least 2 weeks, and.. well it's been a slow few weeks for you, considering most of the other guys in town have already gotten laid. Well the ones that aren't already dead anyways. She'll be after you." Sam said, grabbing his laptop and heading for the door. “I’ll go do some research. In the meantime, you stay here. If worse comes to worst, then... I guess, call someone over.”

"Great. The ONE time I stop getting lucky a monster picks up on it? What the hell." 

"I don't know man, just be careful. Don’t leave, and don’t fall asleep or she might get in your head." Sam gave him a stern look before shutting the door behind him with a quiet click. 

Dean ran his hand over his face, suddenly exhausted at the idea of screwing a cheap whore just to keep himself alive. Lately he'd been questioning himself, namely his preferences. At first he'd thought nothing of it; he thought he was just over tired. He couldn’t possibly be craving the touch of another man, especially a certain stoic angel. He couldn't-wouldn't admit that all he wanted was to run his fingers through that dark mess of locks and rip the trench coat right off the guy. He wouldn't admit that the thought of a naked Castiel in his bed kept him horny and awake on more than one occasion. He wouldn't admit that it was Castiel's name rolling off his lips in his wet dreams.

 _'Great, now I'm getting horny again.'_ Dean sighed. Watching porn was becoming less and less appealing when he thought about the real deal, only with a much less busty, much less asian, angel of the lord. 

Dean leaned back on the bed, relaxing and reaching into his jeans. This was a luxury he hadn’t been able to afford for a while; maybe instead of porn he’d entertain some fantasies of his. Dean stroked a finger at his cock, rubbing at the beaded precum on the tip. He reached to the nightstand where a bottle of lotion sat.

At first it was just Dean trying to imagine any of the countless girls he'd fucking before, maybe Cassie, or Anna, or even Bela. But no matter how hard he tried, suddenly it was Cas there in his imagination, stripping down and running his hands up dean’s chest. It was Cas leaning down and licking along his happy trail and onto his shaft. Dean picked up the pace, jerking his hand up and down his cock expertly. He felt desperate, and the pressure in his gut was building to the thought of a dirty blowjob from a certain angel very quickly.

"Cas.." he breathed, almost involuntarily.

With a gust of air, Castiel was in the room standing next to the front door.

Dean sucked in a sharp breath and quickly pulled his hand out of his jeans. Castiel’s eyes jerked towards the bulge in his pants, but flitted away just as quickly. A hint of a blush found its way along his cheeks.

"Do you require assistance Dean?"

Dean tried his best not to think of a hidden meaning behind that.

"No... no it's fine. Sorry, ah, I didn't mean to call you." Dean’s breathing was still a little ragged and he looked flushed, there was even a hint of a whine in his voice. 

Cas was a little surprised when that whine sent a tiny shock of pleasure to his own cock. 

"A-are you sure?" Cas said, his voice trembling slightly. 

Dean wanted Cas out of the room, or maybe he wanted him farther in it. That didn’t matter, he was on the verge of coming and his body craved it more than anything at the moment.

"Cas, you can l-leave, alright?"

Cas felt like the room was heating up under Dean’s fiery gaze, but he had to make sure Dean was okay before he left him.

"Dean, where's Sam? What's going on?"

Dean shifted on the bed anxiously. "He's researching a succubus we’re hunting; I have to stay here because I'm on her radar. I.. I haven’t gotten laid in a few weeks, and apparently that's what she wants. I’m her next target. If Sam doesn’t hurry up and find the right incantation... She might make me her love slave, or just kill me entirely."

“I don’t understand, is there no other way to stop her?” Cas knew of the succubi, but he’d never met one in person. He didn’t even know if he could send them back to hell.

“There’s... there’s a way to slow her down, at least until Sammy finds the spell.” Dean said, still flushed and uncomfortable.

Cas looked at the ceiling. Dean was acting strange, but it was making him hot, not anxious. “Well what is it?”

“I need to fuck someone. Or get a blowjob at least.”

Castiel froze. Did he hear him right? Dean’s serious expression gave it away.

“.. and you’re positive this is the only way she can be slowed down?”

Dean nodded, but he stopped abruptly when Castiel moved onto the bed. In a flash, He was pinned underneath the angel.

“Cas?!” It was as if the angel didn’t hear his surprised whisper, because he ground himself against Dean, making it painfully obvious how hard they both were under their clothing. A deep moan escaped Dean’s parted lips.

“Relax Dean. Let me save you.” He said, unbuttoning Dean’s shirt and touching the smooth muscle underneath. A trail of hot kisses later, Dean was panting and Cas was at his jeans. Dean groaned as he felt a hand brush against the bulge in his pants. With a few tugs, the dark jeans and boxers were at Dean’s ankles, his cock free from its restraints. Cas wasted little time with undressing himself and with a snap of his fingers, all he had on was a white dress shirt and his black pants.

“Dean, tell me what you want me to do.” Cas said, his voice impossibly gravely. It was just turning Dean on more.

“Cas, we can’t do th-” Dean let out a muffled moan when Castiel gripped his shaft loosely. His doubts were disappearing with the angel’s feather light strokes.

Cas looked at Dean under long brown lashes. “Tell me, Dean. I want to do this; I want to repay you for everything you’ve done for me.”

“T-Touch me Cas. I want you to suck me, make me moan your name. Cas, please.” Dean was way past the point of no return. All he could do was watch his angel’s lust-filled eyes darken ever more, All he could feel was the almost painfully slow stroke of Castiel’s hand as it jerked him off.

Castiel started off slow. His hand worked a steady rhythm until Dean was practically bucking into his hand. Without taking his eyes off Dean, he lowered his mouth onto the leaking heat of his cock. Dean swore he saw stars when Cas ran his tongue along the slit. The heat of his mouth was intoxicating.

“Cas.” Dean groaned as his member was enveloped in Cas’ slick mouth. He almost choked on his own tongue when he felt his cock hit Castiel’s throat. He was relentless. Every suck, every swirl, every time Dean looked into Cas’ cerulean eyes he almost died of pleasure. His climax was racing towards him.

“Oh god, Cas.. Cas I’m..” The tell tale clench of his stomach was the only other sign Castiel got before cum was exploding in his mouth. He swallowed around dean, but failed to swallow all of it as Dean’s seed came spilling out of the side of his mouth. Cas continued sucking and pumping Dean until he finished completely.

Dean was glad he was lying on the bed, because he was sure his knees were like jelly right about now.

Cas licked at the cum on his mouth and dressed himself up in his suit jacket and trench coat once more. His erection was borderline painful, but he didn’t want to overwhelm Dean with that issue right now.

With a gust of wind, Castiel disappeared, thinking about how much he would jerk off to ease the arousal Dean was causing him.

“We need to do that again,” Dean whispered into the empty room.


End file.
